Golden Addiction
by ManathieI
Summary: Clary and Jace are merely buddies with benefits, but when a complication arises due to a hot night between the two they will need each other more than ever. Clary's sophomore year get's complicated quickly as she finds out she has more family than she thought. She and her golden boy have to work together to prepare for their long futures ahead. Human/High School AU Clace
1. Chapter 1

**Only warning is mention of sex and possible language.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of CC's character only the plot line.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Satus A Novus Amor_

At first Jace Herondale was just a fantastic stress relief, someone to help her relieve that aching need for human closeness and lack of sexual activity. Friends with benefits she supposed most people would call them, but she and Jace weren't friends. Barely anything but acquaintances. Acquaintances that slept together.

Clary and Jace were in the same maths and English literature class but otherwise didn't see each other unless one texted the other a simple coded message with a time. They had their own special meeting place where no one heard from them until both were done expressing their feelings physically. Now though she wanted something different.

Maybe it was when she opened her green eyes after she and he had finished, his bare chest visible but his lower half concealed by a sheet as he slept beside her.

She examined every part of his perfect chiselled features, his golden hair reminding her of her childhood prince charming. Maybe it was when she realised she wanted nothing more than to draw him in all his glory.

"Jace." Clary whispered, Jace stirred, mumbling an incoherent reply that sounded a lot like 'what.' The red head pressed her lips together in a thin line before speaking. "Do you… do you ever think we could go out sometime." Though his eyes were closed his eyebrow raised, confirming he was awake and listening.

"Why?" He seemed repressed by the thought.

"I was just thinking, we only have sex, that's it, did you ever think about giving us a real shot." Jace smothered his face in the white pillow beneath him, shaking his head as if to wake him up before opening his golden eyes and lifting them to face her.

"Not particularly" –he kissed her softly- "because I don't want anything to change. I like being here with you, we connect quite well, you and I." His lips pulled away and then returned, she smiled into the sweet gesture.

They were in one of his parents many buildings. The Herondales were a rich family and owned a lot of properties, all in which Jace inherited when he was 10, not that he got any of his inheritance until he turned 18 but this loft he had managed to get a key for. The loft was perfect, Clary thought. She would ask Simon, her long time best friend, if he would cover for her and say she was staying with him for the night. Instead she was really with Jace.

The loft had a cosy feel to it. The bedroom, kitchen and lounge were all connected and there was a large spacious bathroom next to the bedroom. Clary enjoyed how Brooklyn it felt. Jace and his adopted siblings lived on the Upper East Side of Manhattan yet Clary and Simon were Brooklyn kids through and through. Her favourite thing about the loft was that it was always ridiculously clean thanks to Jace and that the fridge was always full.

"We have school you know." Clary pointed out to Jace about half an hour later, his cheek plastered against her stomach as he groaned.

"Why?" He moaned, his large hands wrapping round her middle and pulling her down under him so they were face to face. His lips were quickly on hers and she found herself incapable of denying him such pleasure. He was right about them connecting, they were like two puzzle pieces that fit together side by side. There passionate actions were quickly interrupted however when Clary's alarm went off. She swung her head back in disappointment but got up quickly.

No they weren't even friends, Clary concluded, not as they sat side by side eating breakfast silently, talking about absolutely nothing and no one because neither felt obligated to speak.

* * *

Just as Clary went to slam her locker closed Simon grabbed the door, surprising her. She jumped and let go, glaring at Simon for his unexpected appearance.

"Don't do that." She complained, readjusting her books in her arms and looking up at her best friend, the boy's dark hair looking as if he had just gotten out of bed and his brown eyes almost hidden by his glasses but she could see the darkness surrounding the rim of his eyes. "Big night?" He nodded.

"Band practice went late." Clary apologised to Simon's neighbours in her head. "And speaking of big nights, how was yours with the mystery boy?" He exaggerated the words 'mystery boy' and she frowned.

"Alright, I asked him about the thing." She said as they walked to class.

"The thing?" He repeated, not sure by what she meant.

"The do you want to be more than benefit buddies thing." Clary clarified.

"And?" Simon said after a few long seconds.

"And I got distracted." Simon wanted to laugh and cringe at the same time, taking his seat in their classroom beside her. He was almost sure she was making sophomore year more complicated than it needed to be. But then again at least she was perusing her romantic interest, rather than him, who just quietly admired Isabelle Lightwood from affair as she and her adopted brother laughed at some joke.

Simon didn't miss the wink Jace threw Clary's way, the one she didn't respond to with anything but a tilted head and unimpressed expression. Unlike most of the girls who received such a gesture from Jace Herondale she just brushed it off which had Simon thinking.

Clary found it odd her mom hadn't caught on to her golden addiction. Always believing she and Simon were having a sleepover or going to The Pandemonium Club late on a Friday night when really she was with Jace. Clary thought at least her step father, Luke, would have caught on.

The class went by quickly, Simon discretely texting the girl beside him though her mind seemed to be elsewhere. Elsewhere being the schools golden boy.

 **Simon: Omg you've been sleeping with Jace HERONDALE! Haven't you!**

Clary's lips were sealed tightly shut, as if she were about to burst due to embarrassment, her cheeks glowing a bright shade of cherry red.

 **Clary: Yeah… but it's a long story. We just fit together really well you know and he's so addicting.**

Simon wanted to barf, an intense wave of jealously falling over him.

 **Simon: I wish this were a verbal conversation so I could have interrupted you 12 words ago! EW!**

Clary turned to face Simon, giving him 'the look', the one she gave him whenever he was being over dramatic. Doing a vomiting motion to make her laugh he was relieved when he'd succeeded, despite the fact that his heart was aching at the thought of her with someone else.

* * *

Clary's day went by in the blink of an eye, her sneakers pattering against the wet concrete path as she and Simon parted ways. She was soaked and wished she had brought an umbrella like a smart person would have done. Running her hands through her red curls in the corner of her eyes Clary spotted something. No someone.

He was standing in the rain just like her, completely drenched. Haltering to a stop she tried to recognise the person staring at her. He was in between two small buildings and leaning against the brick wall of one of them. His dark eyes, dark hair and distinct features revealing who he was.

Sebastian Verlac, her elementary school protector, middle school bully and high school stranger. He was a junior, if Clary remembered clearly, only a year or so older than herself.

"Sebastian." She called out, confused as to why his eyes were fixed on her and her alone. A raindrop fell just above her eye right in that moment, Clary attempting to blink it away but when she looked at Sebastian again he was nowhere to be seen and Clary was once again alone in the street.

* * *

"Luke, not now okay." Clary heard Jocelyn's voice from outside the wooden door of their small apartment.

"You know what this means? You can't just ignore this she isn't a little girl anymore." Luke said, his voice pleading yet tired. Clary would have entered but she knew the both would stop whatever conversation they were having and Clary was almost certain it was about her.

"Yes I can, Valentine isn't important anymore, I took care of it." There was silence for a good 30 seconds until Clary pushed open the door, being faced with her parents. Her mom looked up, a letter in her hand that Clary was tempted to ask about. Jocelyn's gaze seemed effortless as the older woman stared at the sophomore.

"Is everything alright?" Jocelyn shook her head.

"Is it? Where were you last night?" Alarm bells went off in Clary's mind, imagining all the possible consequences of her next few words.

"I was at Simon's remember." Clary said, wishing she was a better liar.

"I called Simon's mom because we needed you home last night and she told me you weren't there. Don't lie to us Clary." Luke's voice was full of authority but Clary couldn't take her stepfather seriously at that moment because clearly she wasn't the only one keeping secrets.

"You want to know what I was doing last night? Why don't you tell me what you were just talking about and we can trade stories?" Clary spoke, almost proud at how strong she sounded.

"Clary…" Jocelyn trailed off.

"No, okay, I'll see you in the morning then." Clary practically stormed off into her room, the newly 16 year old furious with her parents. They couldn't expect her to tell the complete truth if they wouldn't do the same.

Night came too quickly, her homework was finished and about 4 complete and detailed drawings lay on her desk before she decided to go to sleep, Jocelyn nor Luke had attempted to come in and talk or yell at her so she took that as a win. But sometime as she was laying in her decent sized bed she realised how lonely she felt. How she missed the smell of the teenage boy who she had shared a bed with the previous night.

Jumping off the mattress Clary pulled on a pair of jeans and a large winter coat, heading over to the window and into the cold night.

* * *

Alec Lightwood like many teenagers was not quite comfortable admitting his sexuality. But as he lay in his boyfriends arms he couldn't help but feel complete serene and at peace with who he was. Magnus shifted under him, the older boy's fingers running through his black hair as if to usher him into sleep.

"You know I have to go soon right. It's 11." He whispered into Magnus' bare chest. Magnus Bane was a high school dropout, didn't care much for the education system, swore it was ridiculous they didn't let you where glitter to school, or at least the amount of glitter he wore. Somehow though, without a job (at least a job that Alec was aware of) he had a lot of money. And a cat. A cat that was incredibly fond of the senior.

"Don't go." Magnus whispered, his hands trailing down from Alec hair to his chin. "Stay Alexander."

"I have to go." Alec insisted. "Unlike some, I have a curfew."

"You're 18 why do you need a curfew?" Red creeped onto Alec's cheeks.

"Because I still live with my parents." The boy replied, getting off the bed and sorting through the pile of clothes on the messy floor to find his sweater. Magnus' apartment was a complete dump in Alec's unexpressed opinion. He left everything everywhere.

The raven haired man collected the rest of his things, beginning to walk out the door before two strong arms wrapped around his stomach and pulled him close.

"You have to say goodbye first though darling." Magnus muttered, his lips close to Alec's ear. Alec's blue eyes dropped in exasperation.

"But you know that whenever I say goodbye I just stay longer."

"Exactly." Magnus said cheerily. "Just stay with me for one night."

"I can't." Alec turned, giving Magnus a one sided peck on the lips than looking at him upset when he didn't kiss him back, the older boy pouting at Alec instead. "Come on Magnus don't be like that." He tried to kiss him again but Magnus just bit his lip and pulled away. "I love you." Alec said finally, knowing that was all he could do before leaving in a hurry.

Magnus just glared at the door, feeling like Alec thought staying with him wasn't an option and wishing his boyfriend would just admit who he was to his parents.

* * *

Clary was woken abruptly but a slamming door, Jace striding into the room with his usual grace.

"What are you doing here?" He asked from the kitchen as Clary rubbed her green eyes, sitting up in the bed and pulling the sheets away. She crossed her legs and played with the hem on one of Jace's long sleeve shirts she had put on the previous night when she had gotten cold.

"Had a fight with my parents. I didn't really want to be at home." Clary admitted. Jace flashed her an almost wicked grin, walking over to the bed.

"Want to talk about it." His smirk grew as his golden eyes flickered with mischief.

"And by talk about it you mean have sex." Jace shrugged.

"Well, isn't that what we do? I mean who doesn't enjoy all this?" Jace motioned to himself with his hands. Leaning down on the bed before her.

"You are so full of yourself." She pushed past him with a slight laugh and headed for the fridge. Jace rolled his eyes playfully.

"Okay so what happened?"

"You really want to know?"

"Well we never said relieving stress had to be expressed in just sex, why not tell me?" Clary frowned, that was actually very true. "I'll even throw in breakfast."

"You can cook?" Jace nodded.

"Better than my sister can." She supressed a laugh, very aware of how terrible Isabelle Lightwood was at cooking. It wasn't often but every now and then Jace's anger or stress would be because of his siblings and he had once whispered something about how dangerous her cooking was.

As Jace wondered around the kitchen and grabbed all the ingredients he needed for pancakes Clary recalled her story. Smiling brightly when he slid a plate in front of her. If she were being honest she felt better, not just because she'd told him about everything but because for some reason the golden boy just made her world a little bit brighter.

"Thanks." She mumbled, grabbing another pancake.

"Thank me later." Jace replied and Clary raised a dark eyebrow. "You said you wanted to give us a real shot. Well I'm taking you out somewhere today." He said in matter-of-fact manner.

"Oh really? What about school Jace?" She pondered, not objecting when he leaned closer from the stool he was sitting on as both ate at the kitchen bench.

"Well I guess we'll just have to ditch." Clary grinned, liking that idea.

"Okay." She agreed. "But first you have to tell me why your fridge always has mangoes in it." Jace threw his head back in laughter and Clary couldn't help but think his smile was the most beautiful thing she had ever set her eyes upon.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 is finished! I'll be updating every Sunday to Monday if anyone was wondering and I plan to make other chapters longer but I just felt this one needed to end here. I hope everyone who read this enjoyed and if you have any thoughts on the story you'd like to share please don't hesitate :P Thank you for reading!**

 **-Manathiel**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Missing Sweetheart_

Clary's morning had begun brilliantly, never once second guessing following Jace out the door of the loft. His charming smile and intense gaze on her was almost flattering, like she had his full undivided attention until they parted ways.

They were heading for a park far from Idris High School when Clary's attention shifted from Jace's face to the hand he now offered her. She hesitated.

"We've seen each other naked and yet holding my hand scares you?" Clary laughed softly.

"I guess it seems sort of silly not to hold your hand when you put it like that. But aren't you worried people will notice." As she spoke he slowly lowered his hand to intertwine their fingers in her smaller one that was slightly raised.

"Well, everyone's at school. And I'm taking you to a park where no one really goes." She raised her red eyebrows but nodded and smiled, feeling the urge to lean against him for warmth. She didn't though, content enough with simply holding his warm hand, as if a pleasant gentle burning fire ran through his veins and heated his skin.

Finally they did make it to the park and Jace was right, it was practically abandoned. The trees were quite a bit larger so far on the edge of the large city and the playground, though in good condition, was empty aside from a few birds that flew away with every step closer the two took.

"So little girl" –Jace began- "what do I not know about you? I mean the basics are already covered, you're drop dead gorgeous, maybe not the classic blonde and blue eyed girls who wear perfect makeup gorgeous but you are your own sort of attractive. Not to mention fantastic in the sa-" Clary practically shoved him over, laughing as she did so.

"Gross! Jace really? And one thing about me is that my name is not little girl!" She protested trying to act disgusted but the smile plastered on her face said otherwise. "What do you want to know? I practically poured my heart out to you this morning so I'm guessing you have questions." Jace shrugged in reply.

"Hmm, what about your hobbies?"

"Art." She answered simply, a smile gracing Jace's lips as he sat on the old but well-kept swing set. She sat on the one beside him, her hands in her lap while she rocked herself slowly. "Okay, now tell me something about you."

"Me?"

"A question for a question." Clary stated nonchalantly. Her red hair suddenly flying a little as a breeze passed them and she looked in the decent sized pond not too far away from the playground.

"Alright." He agreed and that's what they spent there morning doing, Clary's only worry being the brief text she got from Simon saying 'where are you' and her mother's consistent and consistently ignored calls. Luke had tried calling too, but she had denied him as well. She was having a splendid day, the best she had had in a long while.

Jace was just so… captivating. Every story he told sounding like he was reciting a poem in that perfect voice of his. Aside from the crude jokes and occasional teasing, not to mention the overall obsession with himself, Jace was like a prince.

"Okay, one more question." Jace told her. She paused for a brief moment, thinking carefully.

"Why did you bring me here? To this park I mean." A flash of sadness ran across Jace's face, almost making Clary regret her question, but quickly he was smiling again.

"My parents used to take me here. No one was ever here so they'd just sit on the park benches and watch me play or my father would push me on the swings. I thought it'd be nice to come back. I haven't been here since they well, died." In that moment Jace stood up, mischief twinkling in his eyes as Clary thought about what he had just told her.

Why would he take her of all people, someone he only knew through physical interactions, to a park that he hadn't been to since his parents had passed away?

Clary hadn't even notice Jace had disappeared from beside her until she was suddenly jolted forward, moving quickly with the swing. She almost jumped off the play equipment in surprise.

"Jace!" She giggled despite being frightened. "A warning next time please." He only pushed her again, her hands gripping the metal chains on either side of her. He did this for a good few minutes before suddenly he stopped, his arms wrapping around her waist in an odd hug of sorts. She didn't say anything as she felt his warm breath on her cool skin.

Her heart was beating faster at his actions, the way it always had whenever he touched her in any way, whether it was just an affectionate kiss after they had both had a fantastic night or in other ways. She was always so intoxicated by him. He kissed her neck lightly before insisting they do something else, she agreed, her cheeks flaming up.

* * *

Jocelyn was frantic, calling Clary multiple times after hearing from her teacher she didn't show up to school. She had snuck out in the night and after contacting Simon Jocelyn knew Clary wasn't with him. She was so worried about her daughter, her heart beating as she turned to the only person she could. Luke couldn't help, he was searching the city for her but she knew he wouldn't find her.

Clary's mother had always been so protective of her, always worried he would find them and now Jocelyn had no choice but to search him out. He'd left a lot of money, her ex, in an envelope as if to pay for a moment with his second child. But Jocelyn was scared, scared he would hurt her.

But now… now she could have been dead for all the woman knew. She banged her fists loudly on the apartment door, having run with everything in her up the stairs to get to him quickly. She felt a pang of guilt creep into her as the door was swung open and she was met with surprised dark eyes.

"Jocelyn." Valentine's tone was icy, causing the woman to second guess her decision.

"She's missing and I know you can find her, you can find anyone in New York, in America even. Please." Valentine pressed his lips together in a thin line.

"How missing?" He said, with barely any concern, stepping aside for Jocelyn to enter the apartment. It was well kept, clean and filled with much nicer more expensive furniture and better quality things than she and Luke had. For a second Jocelyn wondered if her Clary would have been better off with him, he had money and would never have to worry about paying bills… No! The woman scolded herself, Clary would be a completely different girl had she grown up with Valentine as a father.

Luke was a much better suited father, he had loved and nurtured Clary the way Valentine never would have.

"We had a fight last night." Valentine raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. Jocelyn waved off his disinterest as she kept quickly talking like she was in a rush. "She had been staying over at Simon's a lot, Luke called his mother after I got your oh so generous letter hoping to ask her home and apparently she hadn't been over at Simon's for the night in weeks. I called her up on it and she stormed off into her room and snuck out during the night. She didn't go to school and I'm worried something might have happened.

She could be stuck in a ditch somewhere, or god knows what happens in the streets of New York at night, or maybe she's with a boy and I'm certainly not comfortable with that, or maybe…" Jocelyn trailed off, realising who she was speaking with, not only did he have no idea who Simon was, he wasn't someone she deemed worthy enough of knowing about Clary's personal life. "Just… please Valentine."

"I want to meet her." Valentine declared.

"No." Jocelyn lifted her head, her panic rising as she realised she was going to have to barter.

"I don't have to meet her as her father." He said, what he was asking for was perfectly reasonable. Jocelyn thought to herself, but the less rational part in her wanted to fight him on this, wanted to protect her baby girl from this man.

"Fine." She whispered, she needed to find him.

The man sighed deeply, stepping away slightly and opening his phone before pressing it to his ear. Jocelyn was too panicked to hear what was coming out of his mouth. He spoke quickly and quietly before hanging up. "He will find her." Valentine sounded assured, offering his ex-wife a seat despite not really wanting to.

"He?"

"Yes 'he'." She didn't look up from where her green eyes were fixed on the white leather sofa until she began thinking about how her daughter could be dead somewhere in New York. When she looked up she was met with his eyes, only a slight tinge of what Jocelyn would pin as distress on Valentine's face.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Yes, Jocelyn, I promise." His voice lightened, the woman he once loved, no, still loved, sitting before him wondering about whether the daughter they shared was harmed. "I promise." He repeated, walking off as she waited on the sofa. Trying to calm herself.

* * *

Out of the corner of his blue orbs Alec saw someone, wanting to smile and be angry at the same time. Lunch had rolled around and the young man had stood alone, waiting for the next class, until his only company, his little sister, had come to talk to him. It was quite sad, he thought, but didn't dwell on the fact that his siblings were practically his only friends.

"Go on. I have a nerd to entertain." She pushed him in Magnus' direction. The man leaning against a tree out in the school yard. He nodded, giving her a faint smile before heading over towards Magnus.

"Hi." He whispered pathetically once the two were out of sight behind a building.

"Hello darling." Alec was relieved by the man's calm flirtatious voice. Assuring him the previous night's debacle was long forgotten. Magnus lifted a hand to Alec's neck, pulling him up slightly so there lips collided. Alec's heart thumped as Magnus' hand trailed under his old ratty sweater and shirt, well aware that no matter how much he may have wanted to push Magnus against a wall and do ungodly things to him right there it wasn't the right destination for such interactions.

Magnus pulled away eventually, clearly aware of this fact as well.

"You're not still mad are you?" He had to be sure, both boys stared at each other, one in worry the other in love.

"Not even a little." Magnus stated, his painted finger nails trailing along Alec's arm and the older boy pressed a small cold bit of metal against his hands.

"What…"

"I want you" –Magnus interrupted- "to know I love you and if this is what it takes for you to believe me. I'll make you this promise. No matter what happens between us, now, tomorrow, in twenty years from now, you will always be welcome in my home Alexander."

Alec gripped the key and Magnus' hand along with it. Leaning in for a kiss despite his blush being quite apparent.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me Magnus Bane." Magnus didn't know then, that the promise he made to Alec would actually come into play in years to come.

* * *

Clary couldn't recall a time she felt this ecstatic, her legs wrapped around Jace's stomach and her arms linked around his neck tightly. Her face nestled against his shoulder and his strong hands holding her thighs as he laughed and continued telling a story about he and his siblings many adventures growing up.

Clary wasn't clumsy, not really, but Jace just knocked all the sense out of her. They had been walking out of the supermarket when she had tripped, twisting her ankle with a slight squeak, a squeak she was quite embarrassed and ashamed of.

Jace had insisted on carrying her, no matter how fine she claimed she was. He had said that only a fool would reject an offer like this from such a handsome beauty. She did, multiple times. But he was adamant about his intentions. Eventually she gave in, letting him give her a piggy back even as people stared.

She didn't care though. This was the most perfect… first date, she had ever had.

"Clary." Jace spun around in the street, Clary's slightly outstretched legs almost hitting a few people. The young girls green eyes rested upon Sebastian for the second time in two days.

"Sebastian what are you doing here?" Clary sounded quite harsh as she spoke but didn't come across as too rude, not that Sebastian seemed to care. Jace lent down and Clary climbed off his back.

"You should come with me." Sebastian insisted. "You're mother thinks you're dead in a ditch somewhere, went as far as to ask my father where to find you. She's with him now and waiting for you." Something didn't sit right with Jace as he reached for Clary's hand in clear protest.

"Why should she trust you?"

"Why shouldn't she?" Sebastian said calmly.

"Because I barely know you." Clary answered for Jace.

"You were five, a little brat was pulling your hair and I remember very clearly being the one to push him away from you. You sobbed and cried and I let you do so in my arms." Clary did surprisingly remember this event. It was long before Sebastian became her least favourite person.

"And when I was 12 you picked on me, said I was a pathetic child and almost drowned me by pushing me in the pool at a swimming carnival. I couldn't swim." Sebastian's look hardened and his jaw clenched slightly.

"I also jumped in right after I realised that. Broke my first phone doing so too." Clary licked her lips, turning to Jace. She knew she needed to see her mother, needed to assure her she wasn't hurt.

"Thank you, I had an amazing day." She kissed him on the lips and he kissed her right back. His arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer. After she pulled away she limped slightly over to Sebastian, ignoring his offered assisting hand. Hobbling her way home Clary barely spared Sebastian a glance, her heart still pounding with happiness because of the day she'd had with Jace.

* * *

Jace felt quite uplifted, the way he never really did when around other girls, sure he'd experienced good dates but usually he had no interest in girls after around two dates with them. Turning the key into his home he slid the small object into his pocket, hoping the mansion was vacant of his family.

His face dropped slightly when his adoptive mother stormed over to him, clear anger on her face.

"Jace Herondale! Where have you been?!" Maryse questioned furiously, her tone stern and full of anger. Jace knew what to expect when he offered Clary his time, he was almost sure one of his two parents would chew his ear off about his disappearance.

"With a friend." He replied simply, recalling it was always better to answer with small sentences.

"You should have been at school! You need to keep your grades up young man!" Jace held an eye roll, finally shutting the door and taking off his coat before hanging it up. Not replying until he turned back around.

"One day isn't going to bring down my perfect grades." He told Maryse, heading for his room but halted when she spoke again with anger.

"You were with that girl weren't you?! The one I told you not to see!" This time Jace did roll his golden orbs, Clary's face crossing his mind slightly. He was a fool for making his constant nightly absences so obvious, Jace almost cursed at himself, he should have come up with better lies.

"Well I guess she just couldn't stay away. And I mean how can you blame her?" Maryse was very close to losing her temper with Jace, surprising him, usually she could hold her temper much better. At least better than her husband Robert.

"I've had just about enough of that ridiculous ego of yours Jace Herondale!" He hated it when she used his full name, as much as he could accept he was a Herondale he wished he could be a Lightwood as well. Jace pursed his lips as she continued. "You know how important it is to keep up your appearance for both your family and mine…" She seemed like she was going to continue but he stopped her.

"I thought I _was_ part of your family." He almost growled, full of anger and despair. Maryse's blue eyes settled on him, a look of guilt and perhaps slight regret in them. He couldn't be sure.

"Jace…"

"But if I guess if I'm not then I have no reason to be here." Jace ran upstairs, usually he wasn't so hasty but he was mad, mad at Sebastian Verlac for ruining his agreeable day by taking Clary away. He wasn't used to feeling so attracted to a girl, he obviously found a great deal of them sexy and was very willing to show them a good time, none of which had ever complained. But Clary Fray was different…

He was also mad at his mother, or Maryse, he supposed. He always got spectacular grades, whenever he attended one of their fancy business parties he was always charismatic and charming, he had proved his worth. But apparently Maryse had not thought so. ' _Your family and mine.'_ Jace grinded his teeth together as he packed his clothes neatly into a duffle bag along with a few other things.

While he did so Maryse's call from the other side of the locked doors were increasing.

"Jace I'm sorry that's not what I meant." He didn't even hear her as he scribbled down a note on a piece of paper and placed it on his desk before climbing out the window. Jumping from a high distance and landing on his two feet with ease. Meanwhile Clary was dealing with her own family.

* * *

It was a brash new looking apartment, the place was mostly filled with whites and greys almost seeming hospital like to Clary. She disliked it despite how well furnished it seemed.

"Clary!" Her mother's arms wrapped around the teenager unexpectedly, almost knocking her off her feet. She allowed the hug despite the anger that was still apparent towards her mom. "I was so worried." She knew she was in trouble but relaxed slightly, knowing her mother wasn't likely to engage in a fight in front of two strangers.

When Clary pulled away she spied a set of prying eyes, much like Sebastian's they were dark and intrigued. Sebastian was still in the doorway, gazing at Jocelyn with a cocked head and slight smirk. Jocelyn didn't realise he was even there until Clary turned to thank him. If not for bringing her than for helping her up the stairs. She hadn't wanted his help but he'd offered it anyway.

Jocelyn's eyes widened at the sight of him. Her hand lifting to her mouth in a gasp as Sebastian looked at her with absolute disgust.

"Jonathan?" She gaped, stepping forward and past Clary. Her delicate hand reaching up to examine his face but he grabbed it before she touched him.

"My name is Sebastian." He sounded as if he detested such a title.

"Your eyes..." Jocelyn spun around to the other stranger in the room. Clary's eyes followed Jocelyn and therefore rested upon the man. He was broad shouldered and his whole build was muscular, his hair was almost white and now that she looked at him properly his eyes seemed much darker than Sebastian's. "You lied to me!" She growled.

"And you lied to me." The man tilted his head, raising his eyebrows while looking at Clary. Clary couldn't figure it out, what was between them, perhaps an old relationship. She turned back to Sebastian. Why did her mother think that his name was Jonathan? She only knew one Jonathan and that was her father and clearly that wasn't possible.

"What did you do to his eyes?"

"There merely contacts." The man claimed.

"Mom what's going on? I understand you had to find me but I need you to tell me the truth. What was the conversation last night about? What's this about?" Clary had had just about enough of not understanding.

"Why would you keep this from me? I thought, I thought…" Jocelyn trailed off ignoring Clary completely.

"You thought I was dead. And now you're dead to me." Sebastian finished for her, straightening while Clary examined him again.

"You cannot fault me for wanting to keep our son away from you when clearly you did the same with our daughter." Clary's eyes widened.

"What?!" She burst out. Jocelyn's same green eyes filled with sorrow. The word 'our' had Clary's head in a spin. Was this man… Was he her father? Or were they referring to someone else. Another child perhaps? She could only hope. The only thing Clary did know was that Sebastian Verlac, someone she had known her whole life… was her brother. _Our son. Our son._

"Clary, Clary calm down." A soothing voice, one that she wasn't accustomed to yet so easy to obey whispered in her ear. She felt her heart beating and even thought that she could hear it. "Little sister calm down."

It came back like a flash of light, a memory of someone she thought may have loved her. A thud and cry from a boy that was picking on her. A choking sound coming from her throat and hand that pulled her small body close. A bad test result and a small pat on the back with a wink. A disgusting name and wicked laugh. A small push and a frantic drowning young girl. Sudden darkened eyes and silence. Distance and a complete stranger.

"I'm not your sister." She whispered, pushing his body away from her. "I'm not your sister." She repeated refusing to accept it. If he were her sister he would have told her. He _should_ have told her. "I'm not your sister." She said finally, leaving the door swinging after her exit. Leaving Jocelyn, Sebastian and Valentine to themselves.

She rushed home quickly, tears pricking her eyes while she pulled out the biggest bag she had. She stuffed clothes in it and sent her mother a quick text telling her she was staying with a friend. Making sure to leave out the name.

When she was done she left through the front door, not looking back, not until she was ready and willing to listen to what her mom had to say.

On the way to the loft Clary was relieved to see that despite about 10 missed calls from Simon Jace had texted her.

 **Jace: Stressed. 5:00pm?**

Clary looked at the time, 4:47pm. It had taken longer than anticipated to gather her things, between her heavy breathing and blurry vision. Only an hour and Jace was all she desired.

 **Clary: Coming, be there soon.**

Deep breaths, Clary reminded herself, she would be okay.

* * *

Simon had been trying to get in touch with his best friend all day and she was really worrying him. Since she and her mystery guy, AKA Jace, had been having a friends with benefits relationship he found Clary didn't confide in him as much.

He tried to push his adoration for her down but Simon knew Clary was the one. He loved her in a way she didn't love him. But he was holding out hope. Hope that Clary would return his feelings.

It was almost 5 when Simon gave up, deciding this would be his final call and after he would just leave her alone until she eventually replied.

Praying she would answer he was solemnly disappointed but not surprised when all he got was her voice mail.

" _Hey Clary, look I don't know what's going on with you but I know you're not sick because I talked to your mom and I know Jace is clearly with you because he is never away. Just… just call me and tell me you're alright, or you know what text me! I don't care, just get back to me. Please Clary."_

Simon pursed his lips before going over his stressful day, first he hadn't met Clary at the front of Idris High like he always did, then his stupid maths teacher had set them an unrealistic amount of homework and Isabelle Lightwood had decided to flirt with him.

Now, he was shocked completely by this but thrilled. He thought the young woman was stunning and that despite loving Clary it was definitely better to consider she would never love him and find another rather than pining for her forever.

But… but that didn't mean Clary wasn't the one, because she was. And no matter how beautiful Izzy may have been and how nervous she made him, he didn't think that was ever going to change.

* * *

Clary burst through the loft, having calmed herself down completely and was immediately pushed against the wall by Jace who had slammed the door shut, his lips on her mouth.

"Hey, hey Jace what happened?" She asked between breaths as his lips traced her neck.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said, pulling away. "Do you want to talk about why you have a giant bag I'm assuming is full of clothes?" Clary shook her head, accepting another kiss and dropping said bag.

"No" was the last thing she said to him for the rest of the afternoon. He lifted her up against the door, careful not to hurt her as his strong fingers trailed up her thighs. She let him take the lead as he kissed her over and over again. Ripping off her bland t-shirt and letting her take off his own.

Hours later they lay together in the queen bed, there legs twined together while both assumed the other was sleeping. Neither was though.

Jace's mind was on his family while his hand softly lay between two strands of Clary's hair. Clary's thought wasn't completely on the boy she was practically laying on top of, even as her lips touched the skin in the crook of his neck.

He felt the words she spoke as her breath warmed his throat.

"So, what happened?" He sighed. Jace's fingers had begun stroking Clary's hair, notifying her he was awake.

"My mother."

"Same." Clary replied. They both paused, neither sure of what to do until Clary just said what she needed to say. "I found out I have a brother. I think. I didn't really stick around to double check." Jace stiffened, sitting up in the bed and resting his body against the headboard. Clary readjusted so she was lying on his stomach, an invisible pout gracing her lips in the dark. New York's streets the only light in the room.

"Really? How did you not know?" His voice was laced with amusement.

"It's not funny and I don't know how I didn't know okay. Do you know what's worse?"

"What?"

"It's Sebastian. Sebastian freaking Verlac." Jace scoffed, bursting out in laughter.

"By the angel Clary! I thought that boy just had a crush on you. He was always looking at you! Now I guess we know why." Clary gave him a playful hit on the chest.

"You're not funny!"

"Of course I am!" Clary supressed a grin.

"Anyway how did you know he was always looking at me?"

"Because I always look at you." Jace admitted softy, not realising the weight of his words and what they meant to Clary. She didn't just find it flattering. She found it hard to believe yet believable. He was always like that, cryptic but not, charming but a complete goof, happy but always sad.

"How sweet." The red head replied with a surprising happiness.

"I'm always sweet." She huffed at his ego, yet her pout had disappeared replaced with a smile.

What Clary Fray and Jace Herondale didn't know was that one evening together was going to define the rest of their lives.

* * *

 _5 weeks later_

" _How! How Clary! Do you know how likely it is to conceive a child after one night?!"_

" _No." Clary told him._

" _It's like 2%!" Clary frowned at her best friend._

" _I'm pretty sure that's not true, Simon calm down. I told you this because I trust you. Just… I don't know how this happened okay." Clary was panting heavily, having run all the way to Simon's after taking that stupid test._

" _It's his yes?"_

" _Of course Simon! I'm not going around sleeping with every guy I see!" Simon raised an eyebrow in disbelief and Clary took it as a blow to the heart before scowling._

" _Whatever, it doesn't matter, we're getting you professionally tested! I don't trust those stupid sticks!" Simon announced, going to grab his coat._

" _With what money Simon?!" Clary boomed. Simon stood there thinking as Clary frowned upset._

" _I guess we should visit your Dad then yeah?" Clary's eyes widened understanding it may have been the only option they had._

* * *

 **First of all thank you all who review my first chapter! If anyone has any suggestions or thoughts on the chapter or ideas for future chapters please do not hesitate to share! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and still hope to make my chapters longer but baby steps I suppose! I hope you all enjoyed!  
**

 **-Manathiel**

* * *

 **Guest: Here is your update!**

 **Aurorellin: Thank you! I'm glad you found it cute :)**

 **RainbowFangirl101: I did keep going! Thank you for the review!**

 **Shauna Kullden: I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Guest: I'm so happy you love it! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trigger warning: Past abuse mentioned (I don't think it would be considered graphic but I'm not sure.)**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: A Formidable Carnival_

His fingers were light on her, tracing intricate patterns on the softness of her skin under her bare breasts. Clary didn't mind so much now, not as she would have a few months ago when they'd first begun there forbidden actions. When she'd given her whole self to him for the very first time.

This was an action she hoped she wouldn't come to regret. Jace shifted beneath her, the red head's body using him as a mattress.

"Go back to sleep, I'm going to put my fabulous cooking skills to use." Clary felt a little bad as he kissed her hair and rolled off the bed, wishing she could help but Jace was perfectly capable and it was really only a one man job.

In saying that, she felt slightly pampered. The two had connected on another level, they'd shared their problems and both understood each other's anger towards their families. It definitely improved performance on both levels, not only did both need the ugly tension released they wanted to be passionate with one another.

"Alright." She murmured when he was half way across the room. The last thing she saw was him, bending over and peering into the fridge before closing her heavy eyelids still exhausted. They both disregarded the fact of school. A couple of days off wouldn't kill them, not to mention it was Friday so they didn't have to become anxious about the following days.

Rattling around was apparently Jace's new best way to prevent her from sleep. She hushed him once or twice but there was no real complaints, not as she slipped back into a light sleep minutes with a faint ringing following her lulled nerves.

Jace's eyes darted from the covered goddess to her bag, an irritating ring tone coming from it.

He moved swiftly in hopes not to wake the dozing girl. Rummaging his hand through the bag he finally found it. It was no shock when the nerdy kid he vaguely remembered as Lewis answered. He was quick to assume it was Clary.

" _Clary hi, you're usually here by now are you coming today? You never got back to me."_

"It's Jace, unfortunately Clary will be out of commission for the next few hou- days. Enjoy your weekend Lewis." Jace hung up in the middle of his protests with a mocking quiet laugh on the end. The fool was completely obviously in love with her.

Not that Jace cared or felt threatened. He finished breakfast and put two plates full of bacon and eggs on the bench before scurrying towards his lover with her phone between his fingers.

Pressing his lips together he flicked her phone on silent, throwing it briskly under the large bed before leaning over her. He lowered his own lips to hers with a wide smile that most considered perfection. They touched and Jace held a laugh at the fairy tale irony as her eyes flickered open, Clary smiled into the kiss pleased by such an awakening.

"Breakfast is served." She dressed quickly, a plain grey skirt and navy long sleeve she concluded was comfortable but not too shabby. He didn't seem to mind either way though, his arms slipping around her stomach and kissing her neck mid trying to put her hair into a pony tail. She pushed him away humoured and followed him into the kitchen eagerly.

For something so simple breakfast was perfect, they chatted on about things and he even stopped in the middle of eating as she spoke just to stare and admire. She had blushed when Jace had told her she was beautiful, feeling that if anyone was beautiful it was him. His uncombed golden hair flying everywhere and perhaps a little too long yet just perfect. His golden eyes glistening and intense.

Jace insisted she brush her teeth and claimed they were going somewhere and spending the day in complete and utter bliss. He felt a pang of guilt when she asked where her phone was.

"I ought to let Simon know I'm okay." Clary had said to him but he had just fibbed, informing her he had no idea where it was. She shook it off, grabbing her coat and exiting the loft with him. He had a spectacular day planned for them and didn't want anyone else interfering, especially not a love struck commoner with no social status.

* * *

Alec groaned into Magnus shoulder, burying himself in his boyfriend's warmth as the elder persevered in his task of waking the Lightwood.

"No." He murmured into the others skin, Alec's hand wrapping tightly around Magnus' bare chest in a cuddly manner. Magnus was just about ready to throw Alec off himself despite how adorable the situation was. "I'm quitting school."

The dropout laughed to himself at Alec's lie. The young man valued his family's opinion too much to do such a task.

"No you're not sweetheart, but you do have a test this morning. Or have you forgotten all that studying you and I did?" Alec huffed into Magnus' neck, sitting up and straddling the older boy's stomach.

"We didn't even study." Alec rested his hands atop Magnus' chest. It was true, they had attempted the action but had found themselves lost in the one another's beauty. "But I guess" –Alec leaned down and began kissing Magnus' jaw- "that if you consider it studying I could use a little more practice." Magnus was sure it shouldn't be so hard to protest but it was.

Alec's lips reached his own eventually, Magnus' hand trailing under Alec's old black shirt and cherishing the hard muscle beneath the fabric.

"Alexander." Magnus whispered into Alec's lips. "I don't think…" He couldn't continue as Alec pushed against him, enjoying the sudden confidence of the boy Magnus wrapped his long arms around his lover before turning Alec over and pushing him underneath as was the preferred position. "Darling…"

"Shhh." Alec mumbled pulling Magnus closer as he discarded the covers onto the floor. "I don't want to talk." He was certainly awake, at least.

Magnus let him continue for a good few minutes but the younger boys heart just wasn't in it, as much as he was sure Alec wanted it to be. He was exhausted, Magnus could tell, his kisses were lazy and the way he composed himself even in bed was sloppy. His touches were too light and his eyes though wide weren't as bright as they should have been.

"Alexander, sleep for a little while longer darling." He found himself saying. He knew the time school started and Alec could get at least another twenty minutes of rest before being whisked away by the schools bell. He previously had wanted Alec awaken so they could have breakfast together but he figured the younger could use the extra sleep.

"You don't want to?" It came out as a question but Magnus could see the doubt and self-consciousness in Alec's eyes. Alec shifted and moved from under him, moving to get up but Magnus pulled him back.

"I do, Alec never think I don't. I just think you could use some more sleep. I'm watching out for you."

"You don't have to wor…"

"It's in the job description of boyfriend." He sat up to kiss Alec, leaning against the headboard of the bed. Magnus rested his hand on his boyfriend nape, pulling his head down to rest on his chest. Alec let himself lose consciousness in no time, dreading when he would have to wake again in only 20 minutes. "I love you." Magnus whispered into his hair, threading his painted nails through Alexander's dark hair.

* * *

 _1997_

 _On most occasions the maid, Julia, would merely leave young Mr Morgenstern to himself. Today was different however. She entered his room, bare of toys and colour, to put away his clothes in his perfectly organised closet. Something caused her to halt tonight though, Jonathan or Sebastian as he insisted his name was clutched his Platinum hair, streaking it with crimson._

 _His hands were bloody and beside him on his white sheets was a knife soaked in blood._

 _Julia dropped the ironed clothes immediately, not daring to leave the door ajar in fear of her employer's rage she closed it and rushed over to the poor boy. Sebastian's knees were tucked under his chin with the light of the moon pouring over him. If it weren't for the blood she was sure he would have looked like he had a migraine, clinging to his hair as he was._

 _Julia sat on the bed directly in front of him. She pried his hands away from his face without warning, he looked up at her with tearful green eyes and let out another soundless sob. There were tracks running down his cheeks and his expression was broken._

" _Oh sweetheart." She'd known the child for over a year and never had he cried when his father beat him. She wished to say something but he paid well and the young woman had twin girls to support with only one income. As much as she wished she could, she couldn't risk her own family's wellbeing, not to mention if she ever spoke a word Valentine would have her murdered in some dank ally._

" _Am I evil?" He choked on his works as they left his small lips. He was only 7, Julia thought to herself. He wasn't evil he was a baby._

" _You are nothing but pure darling. I promise." Sebastian didn't let the tears in his eyes spill over, his purpose seeming to be to control his emotions. "Would you like to tell me what happened?" Sebastian nodded but his lips stayed ceiled shut with a look of anguish. "I promise I will keep it to myself." He didn't say anything, holding out his pinkie finger._

 _She wrapped her own pinkie around his tiny one._

" _Father didn't… he told me not to talk to her. He said I couldn't be her friend." Any strength Sebastian had showed previously had vanished because the tears were spilling again as he hiccupped between his words. "He went-t to hit me. I-I don't know why I did it but I grabbed that-t knife from the bench."_

 _He stopped for a moment, attempting to pull himself together but his efforts were in vain._

" _Why are there cuts? Did he hurt you?" Julia inquired._

" _N-no I wasn't- I wasn't thinking. I grabbed the wrong end and then he hit me. He called me a-a demon-n. Th-that makes m-me evil doesn't it?"_

" _No. No it makes him evil. He is a man you are a baby." Julia placed her hand on his cheek._

" _A-am not." Sebastian denied, a small smiled creeping on his cheeks as she responded with the classic 'are too.'_

" _I'm going to clean up this mess before your father sees. Let's get you presentable first however." Sebastian nodded jumping of the bed still lightly hiccupping. Julia found it hard to believe how the child slept without nightmares that night. But she never questioned it. Not even 10 years later. Despite the change in location Valentine kept her around. Enjoying the small conversations she would make with the man out of sheer politeness and self-preservation._

 _On the inside she despised him however, every day Sebastian grew more violent. He got in trouble at school for fights, he lashed out and screamed at the slightest of indiscretions. One thing that never changed about him though was his birthday wish._

 _Valentine said he could have whatever he wanted on his birthday and he always wished for the same thing and every time he got the same response 'no'._

" _I'll buy you anything, just ask." Valentine would claim._

" _I don't want anything, I want Clarissa. I want my little sister." Sebastian would reply and then he would get nothing instead._

* * *

Sebastian swung his leg forward, he had ditched his shirt ten minutes previous and was now just kicking and hitting the punching back in anger. His round house kick didn't go as planned, Sebastian hurting himself instead. He fell to the stone floor, leaning against the glass fence for a minute before getting to his feet once more.

The balcony wasn't huge but it was big enough for him to release his anger. He was up quickly and at it again. The bag shook over and over again but he didn't waver in his task. Often he found kicking the crap out of someone or something, preferably the later calmed him immensely. And if he was going to go searching for Clary he wanted to be calm.

He had had every intention of going to school but somewhere between home and Idris he'd almost lost it. Like all the anger towards his mother and father had surfaced once more.

It was an hour later when he made his decision to find the younger. He was adamant in his task, thoroughly scouring all of Brooklyn for his blood.

Something changed along the way as he rethought his path, which corners to turn and what buildings to enter. He wasn't going to stop. There was practically a trail of golden sparkles that led towards Manhattan.

He didn't believe she could be anywhere else. He asked everyone he came across whether they'd seen anyone with Clary's description. None had. So he changed his questions.

"Excuse me" –for over the one hundredth time Sebastian said those two words- "have you seen a young man, golden hair and eyes. He may have been with a red headed girl." He was fairly close to Central Park and so he was practically jumping with joy when she said she might have seen them head towards the park. The elderly woman claimed she couldn't sure but Sebastian disregarded her doubts. He was going to find her.

* * *

Frustration filled Simon, a great urge to chuck his phone into a wall rising in his chest but he collected and restrained himself. He spun around when he felt cold fingers travel up his arm. Before him faced a tall, perfectly formed goddess named Isabelle Lightwood.

"Isabelle, I-I can't talk right now." Simon stuttered flushed. Isabelle smiled softly.

"What's wrong Simon? Anything I can help with?" Simon shook his head, this was not a matter Isabelle could help with. A ringing filled both ears and Simon looked as if he had been saved.

"Sorry, I have to go." Isabelle gritted her teeth together, she didn't like being the one people just shrugged off their shoulders like a piece of stray lint. Something did catch her eye however when she went to head inside. It was Alec, looking exhausted and ready to fall asleep.

She rushed over to him in her black heels, cringing when she strode through the mud.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood you idiot you have a test. I'm covering for you enough, you weren't meant to stay all night. I told Mom and Dad you left early for school but I don't think they believed me. Did you even study?" Alec pursed his lips. Isabelle kept the humour from creeping across her features but couldn't help it, her brother's next words were too much.

"I- Magnus and I got distracted okay." The raven haired girl held a giggle, patting the young man on the shoulder.

"You better not flunk this test then Alec. You know what they expect from us, all of us." Alec nodded not entirely confident. Isabelle hoped for his sake he didn't mess this up.

* * *

"Jace!" Clary's tone was almost scolding, slapping his hand as the young man looked just about ready to defend himself from the feathered creature with a long stick. "Put the stick down."

"There bloodsucking little beasts Clary! No, no do not come closer!" Jace threatened the duck in the middle of Central Park, looking menacingly at the innocent little creature. Clary giggled, snatching the sandwich out of her bag and unwrapping it. She tore off a piece and offered it to the duck, meanwhile Jace just looked at her as if she was insane.

The duck waddled up to Clary, lightly pecking her fingers and taking the offered food.

"Sit down Jace, he's harmless." Clary claimed, throwing herself on the grass in a relaxed position. Jace hesitated but took a seat beside her, perhaps a little too close. She found his prejudice against the ducks quite adorable. "This was a nice idea."

"This is only the start." Jace said, narrowing his eyes as the bird jumped back into the lake and swam off. His mind drifted slightly, oblivious to Clary's intense and fascinated stare. Then suddenly he was back, rummaging in his backpack and pulling out her sketch book that he had obviously stolen.

"I don't usually let anyone see that you know."

"Well I'm not just anybody." Jace said in a serious manner, a small smile tugging on his parted lips.

"No you're not." Clary agreed, opening her sketchbook to flip through the pages, opening to an empty one.

"Draw something." The golden boy ordered.

"Why?" Red eyebrows were raised as she asked.

"Because, this is something you enjoy doing. I want to see why." Clary's eyebrows drew together in temporary confusion but shrugged and lowered her pen to the page. A few intricate swirls, accurate lines and different shades later Clary had drawn something small. It was Jace, his face was twisted in a disgruntled frown as he pointed a stick that was outlined by a faded sword, representing him as a warrior of sorts against the duck.

Jace snorted, admiring the way her hand moved. How much skill it would take for he couldn't even draw a straight line.

"That picture hardy does me justice you know?" Clary grinned at his comment, putting her sketch book down with carelessness and pushing Jace under her while straddling his hips. He laughed into her kiss, Clary couldn't help but view it as an angelic laugh. His flawlessness something she wished to claim for herself once more.

Jace didn't protest when her cold skin traced the shape of his abbs or even when her fingers curled into his blonde hair. It was only until her hand rested on his belt did he lift up from where she had him lying on the ground. Taking her small figure with him.

"We can go back to the loft. But a Herondale having sex in public is something I'd rather not have on my track record."

"No, let's just stay here." Clary was various shades of red, feeling rejected immensely and regretting her actions immediately. Jace could read her like an open book as she moved to escape her place in his lap, he stopped her with a half embrace, lifting a hand to brush her bottom lip.

"I wish we could Clary, don't doubt that." He nuzzled her neck teasingly. "Maybe tonight." He declared.

"Promise." Clary whispered back, realising how ridiculous she sounded when Jace laughed into her skin.

"I promise." He swore, holding her close as they talked and ate lunch.

* * *

He could see quite a bit clearer now, not that the contacts he wore had gone so far as to blur his vision but now there wasn't that constant itch and occasional tearing up of his naturally green eyes. He was in an odd way thankful Clary had found out the truth, or at least part of it.

 _Running off like a child, she wouldn't need to run if that bitch hadn't lied._ Sebastian mentally cursed himself for his temper, if Clary had known her father was alive she'd want to get to know him. And she'd suffer the same punishments he did. He didn't want her to feel pain, not if it was inflicted by anyone but him.

Sebastian curled his fists in frustration when he finished circling central park where someone had said they'd seen her. Usually he was much better at finding people but today he was distracted. Worried even. He didn't like that feeling of anxiety, it implied he cared more than he should have. And his father always made a point of explaining that to love something is to destroy it.

He'd surely destroy Clary. Clarissa.

Sebastian was after all, as his father insisted, a demon. A monster, filthy and wrong. Maybe that was true, the young man concluded, maybe he was corrupted by something demonic but how was that his fault?

A brief flash of memory passed Sebastian. Throughout Sebastian's years he had been destroyed and ruined by his brutal father.

Shadows.

Valentine had led him into shadows and darkness.

 _He is a man you are a baby._ But he was no longer a baby. He _was_ a man. Or he liked to perceive himself that way. He was no longer an exception to such a title, he could now be classified evil by all the world. Enough girls had thrown the word in his face when he informed them they were merely play things to enjoy.

"Mommy please can we go!" A child wined in the distance stealing Sebastian from his thoughts, a little girl actually. She had auburn hair and her sweet voice almost resulted in a sneer from Sebastian. Her voice however wasn't what attracted Sebastian's attention. It was a flyer the child was holding out to her mother who was juggling her other two children as one cried into her stomach and the other began to fuss over something pointless.

"Not tonight Claire. Maybe tomorrow sweet heart." Sebastian almost snickered at the irony but pushed away his amusement, the child pouted littering the paper on the stoned path before catching up with her beckoning mother.

Sebastian waited until they were vacant of presence before picking up the flyer. A large tent in different bright colours was printed on it. A Ferris wheel was also in the background with an unrealistically happy couple riding on it.

 **5:30pm -11:00pm**

The dyed dark haired boy stuffed the flyer in his pocket, thinking to himself. He wanted his sister and he was going to find her, even if he had to stick a bullet in the head of a clown.

* * *

"Jocelyn, we circled the whole of Brooklyn, she said she was staying with a friend and one day of missing school isn't going to fail her." Luke tried to calm his wife down with a loving smile. His hands were rested on her hips as they stood in the streets.

"We, I, should have told her the truth Luke. I need to find her and explain myself." Jocelyn's mouth hung open slightly in sadness and guilt.

"What happened Jocelyn? Please tell me. Trust me."

"He's not dead." Luke gave the woman a quizzical look, unsure of whom his wife was referring to.

"Who?"

"I-I went to Valentine." Luke's face dropped slightly at the mention of his old friend. "I'm so sorry but he could help, he has connections everywhere. When she showed up she was with a boy. His hair was different, dyed and he was wearing brown contacts but I would never have forgotten the unfathomable resemblance to Valentine…"

"What are you trying to say Jocelyn?" She took a breath.

"Jonathan's alive, he's still alive Luke Valentine confirmed it." Luke gaped, his eyes were wide with disbelief.

"That's not possible we were at his funeral, I watched his body go into the ground." Jocelyn almost scowled at such words, he'd never said something like that before but she supposed if Jonathan was alive it didn't matter.

"He's alive." Jocelyn's tone was unwavering and certain. "Valentine hid him from me all these years. I lost my first child to him I will not lose another. So I will look and look for Clary until I find her, I'll file a missing person report…"

"No, don't do that. If you contact the police there is always a chance Valentine may get there before you. Like you said he has connections everywhere. Let it play out. Clary is safe that's all that's important. She'll come home." Jocelyn nodded, Luke brought her into an embrace with lips pressed finely together. It was a lie, he had no idea whether it meant Valentine would get to Clary first but he couldn't have her on the news.

She was only attending Idris High as an art scholar, she had no high class title and could be kicked out if they decided they didn't want such a reputation. The principle, Hodge Starkweather only allowed Clary and Simon into Idris as a favour to her.

None of her high school friends aside from him even bothered to contact her. She lost everything when she got rid of the Fairchild name. Luke was the same when he was forced to replace the name Graymark.

It was one weekend, Clary was leaving Middle School and Jocelyn said she could go to any school as long as they had the funds and it was in New York. Then she found Idris with its high class and amazing art program. Jocelyn had wanted to be angry but a great swell of nostalgia hit her instead and she had insisted Clary apply for a scholarship and Simon did the same. There was never one without the other.

Jocelyn couldn't see the sadness in Clary's eyes when she'd failed to get in and so she didn't hesitate to call her old friend. He was kind to her and agreed. It was a risk but he'd pulled it off excellently.

Luke led Jocelyn back to their home, reassuring her the whole time but a pang of worry hit him in the gut.

* * *

Jace laughed, taking Clary's hand while leading her towards the Farris Wheel. Her hands were cold, as was her entire body as the afternoon dragged on. They'd done a number of things over the course of the day but he had been waiting for the day to come to its close, the sun not so prominent. They had only gone back to the loft once to discard her back and then he had whisked her away once more.

"Here." Jace shrugged off his jacket and put it around her before she could even argue.

"Uh thanks that was very…"

"Princely, I couldn't agree more." Jace interrupted, acting like the chill didn't affect him. His eyes were gleaming, evidence of his concealed joy.

"Ride with me." Jace gestured towards the cheap looking Farris Wheel, where instead of pods for seating they were crate like metal boxes. It wasn't all that high but he wanted to ride with her anyway. It was a perfect picture as they were raised from the ground, she leant into him, still freezing cold, her arm linked through one of his as they both talked softly.

"Did you have a good day?"

"I had the best day." Clary answered Jace's question, lip quirking up slightly while doing so.

"I'm glad." The wheel went around slowly, Clary leaning into Jace not even for warmth any longer but for affection. He didn't seem to mind.

"We have to face our family's you know that right?" Clary's hand hovered over the side of the box as she curled into his side. He drew his lips down to her forehead.

"We do. But that doesn't mean it has to be tonight, just let the day end." He whispered bringing his head down to rest on her own. Neither knew that the moment the day did end they would be facing there demons.

Just like neither knew the figure staring up at them from the ground was Sebastian, his eyebrows drawn together in disapproval.

"Sir. Is there anything you need?" The ticket man asked while he stood before the ride.

"No." Sebastian answered simply, never removing his eyes from the two, not even as they came down. The moment Clary's foot hit the soil again he was rushing towards her, his hands leaving his fluffy jacket pockets.

She moved towards him too, Jace in toe as if ready to fight him. The newly returned green in Sebastian's eyes made Clary sure of the story she had already guessed, that he was undoubtedly her brother. It was the same shade.

"Sebastian." Clary was cut off when he brought her into his embrace unexpectedly, like they had any reason to share a hug. Clary didn't pull away though, sensing he needed to hold her.

Something inside Clary felt the danger that radiated off him, his embrace wasn't warm like Jace's. Sure his body heat comforted her but the manner in which he held her it was almost possessive. But she didn't pull away, Clary knew he needed this, the reassurance.

Sebastian glared daggers at Jace as his arms readjusted around Clary, his lips pressed into her hair and his green eyes focused on the golden boy.

"Why did you run?" Her hands stayed tucked in between them, the skin devouring the warmth he offered. But she desired nothing than for Sebastian to be Jace, to be in his arms instead, consuming the warmth of her lover.

"Because it was a lot to take in." Her voice wasn't clear, it was more of a raspy whisper in fact.

"Little sist…" She interrupted immediately at such a title.

"You don't get to call me that." Clary scolded, pulling away and stepping back. He look shaken by such a harsh tone. As if he thought she had no right to speak to him like that but didn't say anything.

"Why not? I have been waiting my whole life, since Father even said your existence was possible."

"You shouldn't have kept it from me." Clary rethought how well she even knew Sebastian.

"Our father said he couldn't be sure, not until a few months ago. He told me I couldn't be near you. He wasn't certain but I was." He was so uplifted by the thought of rekindling their friendship. "He only cared if you were his child not if you were my sister. But you are, you always have been."

Clary bit her lip as Jace stood in front of her defensively. With all his declarations Jace was wary of him. A brother who was locked away from his sister all his life was a possessive one, a dangerous one. Sebastian's eyes unwillingly darkened at the sight of Jace.

"Not tonight Sebastian, I just need time okay."

"Little sis, come home." His voice was slightly demanding as he shoved his hands back into his pockets.

"My home isn't with you, I barely even know you." It was true, Sebastian had become a stranger. It was his way of trying to fix things. He figured if he became a stranger he could just appear like he had never hurt her. Like he was just someone new.

He didn't shift in any way however, contrary to her desires. "Fine" –Clary's stiffened, her tone firm- "we'll leave." Jace took her hand and led her away but Sebastian's hand was quickly on her shoulder, a malicious smirk gracing his lips as his fist collided with the Herondale's perfect face. "Sebastian!" Clary cried as Jace held his cheek in momentary pain before getting up and swinging his own hand.

Clary tried to get between the boys brawling but failed, the police didn't however. It turned out the carnival had security and they weren't afraid to arrest all three teens on the spot.

So they sat inside a precinct, awaiting their parents' appearances.

Sebastian and Jace sat on either side of her.

"You're an idiot." Were Jace's first words. Sebastian pursed his lips, an odd look of regret crossing his face.

"You're both idiots." Clary professed in slight rage. She was angry at her lover and her brother for getting into it and getting them all arrested. She just needed one more night away from the drama and yet the two had managed to ruin it in a bloody way.

The first thing she noticed was the identical raven hair of Jace's adoptive mother and brother. Maryse Lightwood had a scowl on her face and Alec's soft features were the only thing it seemed that reassured Jace.

Clary's mother followed soon with Luke in toe. Valentine was the last to show. He paid a generous amount for both of his children to be released without a scratch. Jace was barely two seconds out of the precinct when Maryse began to scold, Jocelyn was about to leave if it weren't for what came out of her mouth.

"Seriously Jace I told you to stay away from the girl." He gestured to Clary. "You have to business being with a commoner like Clarissa Fairchild."

"Hey!" Three voices said in sink, Clary's, Jocelyn and Sebastian's much to the woman's surprise. It was the first time Clary had ever heard the name 'Fairchild' and she knew immediately it was her mother's real last name.

"My dear Maryse I hardly think blaming my daughter for your son's savagery will get you far." Valentine piped up and Maryse became ridged in response.

"My son? As far as the story goes your child hit mine first."

"And Jonathan will be dealt with accordingly. Can you say the same for the Herondale boy?" Jace's teeth grinded together in annoyance.

"Valentine I suggest…" Clary interrupted in curiosity.

"So you all know each other, because I am completely lost and done with secrets. Can one of you" –she gestured towards the adults- "explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"I would like to know too actually." Jace chimed in with a gracious confidence in his words. Alec seemed to just harden in his position next to his brother, those blue eyes following Valentine as he spoke. Luke seemed to frown the moment he did such a thing.

"We grew up together my dear Clarissa." Clary hated the name when it came from his lips. "And then my _wife_ fell in love with my best friend." He looked towards Luke and Jocelyn as they all stood in the night's darkness.

"That's not why I left you, you were cruel."

"I never cheated on you though did I?"

"And neither did I!" Jocelyn snapped in anger at the false accusation. "I left you because you were heartless, I've always felt guilty for how things ended but then I realised I had no reason to. You were after all sick enough to make me believe my own son was dead." Jocelyn growled, her green eyes flickering towards Sebastian.

"Well you didn't exactly stick around to make sure." Sebastian murmured softly, his hands once again in his jacket pocket with a shiver. Jocelyn looked at him with a sorrow of sorts, seeming so apologetic.

"I'm so sorry Jonathan." The boy didn't reply, flinching away from her attempted touch.

"It's time to go Jonathan." Valentine declared, turning on his heal.

"No." Clary stopped Sebastian from moving with a hand, her fingers curling around his arm. "Come with us." She needed answers and as much as she didn't feel like being near Sebastian her mother needed him. She could see it in the way her eyes broke when he flinched away from her.

"Jonathan." Valentine's tone was full of authority. Sebastian's eyes however ignored him and had softened while he gazed at her with a sort of adoration.

"Perhaps another time, little sister." He left with a sidewards smile, she bit the inside of her gum as the two got into a limo. The rest of them were about to dispatch but Jace surprised Clary, pulling her close and kissing her passionately. His finger rested under her chin bringing her up to his lips. She didn't dare depart from his embrace, her whole body felt attracted to him.

After half a minute of locking lips Jace himself pulled away.

"I had the best day." He said to her loud enough for their audience to hear.

"I'm glad." She laughed into the last quick peck her gave her.

* * *

"Mom, I need you to tell me the truth." Clary expressed, a hot drink between her fingers while she sat at the small dining table. Jocelyn let out a breath in agreement. She sat opposite to Clary, Luke standing behind Jocelyn.

"I used to go to Idris High School, we all had this group. It consisted of many of us, Robert Lightwood and Maryse Trueblood, Luke and his sister, Stephan Herondale and Céline Montclaire just some. People used to call us The Circle, it was almost a privilege to be in it with us. Our families were the riches in all New York. We were always there for each other, some as friend and some of us were more to each other. Valentine Morgenstern was more to me. Back then I was Jocelyn Fairchild and my name held a weight I would never ask anyone to bare. I married Valentine at 18 and we had a son. By then his charisma and grand gestures weren't enough to hide the truth.

He was mean. He was cruel and jealous. His work involved committing crimes, murdering people. And he was rich so he could get away with it. He thought I was having an affair with Luke. I wasn't but I was going to leave him. And when I finally did, he staged Jonathan's death, said he burnt down in a fire with my parents. I believed it too." Jocelyn's eyes were fighting tears. "I thought I'd killed my son, leaving him with my parents. I'd lost everything, except the baby growing in my wound. I had you, you and Luke were the last things I had.

It had turned out my parents hadn't left me any money and for good reason. A lawyer said they believed I wouldn't want it. So they left it to my future children instead. They left it to you and Jonathan, my mother new I was pregnant and had changed her will quicker than I could have imagined. I never thought… I never thought maybe out of sheer paranoia was it because of Valentine. I know now he killed her and my father and paid a very high price to do so without being caught."

Jocelyn didn't hide her tears as she spoke next, letting them freely flow down her cheeks as Clary reached across and held her hand tightly. "He sent me a letter a few months ago to pay for bills in exchanged for the truth and then the other day for time with you. He knows we're struggling, I was left with nothing and Luke's parents disowned Luke after he married me because of my change in title." Clary couldn't believe her ears, the cruelty of Luke's parents and her own father.

"I'm so sorry Clary, I should have told you." Clary pulled her lips together.

"Yes, you should have but I'm not angry anymore. I understand now. I just needed to understand." It was a lie, she was angry but she wasn't sure who her anger was directed towards and so she didn't act on the feeling. "I need some time, alone if that's okay. Mom can I just go to bed?" Jocelyn nodded, leaning into the comforting hand Luke placed on her shoulder.

Clary acted quickly, she brushed her teeth with a spare brush and put on her pyjamas before hopping into bed, wishing she had someone to talk to. Wishing she could talk to Simon but her phone was still lost in Jace's loft somewhere.

Instead she just took comfort in the fact that she was back in her own room and tried to sleep off the last 48 hours. Attempting to think of nothing but golden eyes.

* * *

The week stretched on, Clary went back to school, her absence being blamed on an unexpected sickness and Jace's merely being left as unexplained.

Now it wasn't that Maryse had done anything other than chew Jace's ear off and ground him but that didn't mean that the week was followed with anything but silence from his family. Aside from his bubbly baby sister though of course, who delighted in sharing her life's problems with him, mainly just involving Simon's constant avoidance.

He had no idea why she even found him remotely interesting but he went with it. Alec wasn't avoiding him per say but his brother had a lot of problems to deal with himself.

So when Robert got back from his business trip he had insisted they all sit down and have dinner together.

"So what have I missed?" Robert questioned interested in the lives of his children.

"Well Jace got arrested. Alec for some reason failed a very important test and Isabelle is pining for a commoner. But I supposed so is Jace." The three seemed to have identical faces, well almost. Izzy's was just slightly less worried, as she enjoyed dating anyone her parents disapproved of. Hence her ex Meliorn who was part of New York's Seelie Gang AKA notorious for ruining lives.

Robert's jaw tightened as the silence droned on.

"Would anyone like to explain?" He asked breaking it.

"Simon's hot." Izzy blurted out, Robert waved off her words, focusing rather on his sons.

"Jace?"

"I got in a fight with Sebastian Verlac, or I guess his actual name is Jonathan Morgenstern. He punched me first though!" Jace tried to defend himself. "He gave my perfect face a black eye even! It was ridiculous honestly!" Robert blinked for a long moment, disappointed.

"And you?" He asked his biological son.

"I-I didn't study."

"Excuse me?" Maryse cut in, it was expected of all of them to do there absolute best in school. Not studying was like taboo for the Lightwood siblings.

"I was going to but… I got distracted." Alec stuttered slightly as he spoke, both his brother and sister throwing him looks of pity.

"How?" Robert inquired. "With whom?"

"My-y boy-friend." Robert's face twisted in surprise and shock. No one said anything for a good minute so the eldest son took one for the team and stood before leaving, right out the door. Maybe it was because Robert's face had gone from surprise to disgust or because of the nervous breakdown he was about to have but either way he was glad he moved when he did.

* * *

Clary shuffled through the bag she'd finally managed to get a hold of to find her phone. She could have gotten it earlier in the week but Simon had been with her most of her afternoons. The red head had promised she'd make up for her total silence with movie marathons, not to mention she was grounded because even after everything she had still stayed the night with a boy and hadn't told her parents where she had been.

Finally Clary withdrew her hand from the bag with a sigh of annoyance. Where was her phone?

Looking up at the ceiling exasperated she knitted her fingers through her hair. It was only then did she realise the room was a bit of a mess, not the way Jace liked it but rather how they had left it the morning they had gone to the park.

She headed over to the bed, throwing all the bed linen on the floor before making it. When she got to the last pillow she had leant down and a black device had sparked her interest under the bed.

Reaching for it she hissed under her breath. She had not taken in out of her bag she knew that and the phone was far enough to be hidden.

"Jace fucking Herondale." Clary sneered, leaving the pillow grabbing her bag and storming out of the room.

* * *

 **I know I know this is so late! But I made it longer to make up for my crimes! I was quite sick and school has been an overload at the moment but I should be going back to my regular updates (hopefully) on Sundays/Mondays. If anyone has any thoughts don't be afraid to review good or bad! I hope y'all enjoyed!**

 **-Manathiel**

* * *

 **RainbowFangirl101: Thank you!**

 **Caraemoji: Naww thx 3**

 **Sunshinekacy: I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far! And about Jace and the inevitable I hope he doesn't react negatively either :( but he is such a cutie I doubt it. Thank you for your review! I'm always happy to hear some ones thoughts!**

 **Angeliel: :) thank yah for your review and questions! All will be revealed eventually!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: False Hearts_

Dwelling on what he'd just revealed Alec pounded his fist on Magnus' door, fear and sadness drenching his features. Magnus was half way into his usual 'who dare disturb' speech when he swung open the door and stopped mid-sentence.

Concern filled his yellow-green eyes when Alec collapsed into his embrace. He didn't make a noise for a good few minutes, just allowing the older boy to hold him.

"Alexander darling, what happened?" He pried when Alec's hands slithered their way around his body, clutching Magnus' electric blue silk pyjama shirt with his strong fingers. "Alexander." He whispered soothingly, spinning around and kicking the door shut. He leaned against it while Alec breathed in his scent and just relished the comfort of his lover.

"My father looked like he hated me." Alec murmured and those 7 words explained everything to Magnus. The Lightwood pulled away finally, allowing his boyfriend to lead him into the kitchen. He sat down on the stool and recalled his night to Magnus. Magnus pulled out two shot glasses and filled them with vodka. Alec snorted.

"Seriously Magnus?" He was sure the older of the two lived off alcohol, he slid the glass through to the other side of the bench, Alec went to take it but Magnus stopped him half way by grabbing his wrist and pulling Alec forwards. Luckily the younger didn't spill the drink as he was jerked forwards and his lips collided with Magnus'.

Magnus deepened the kiss, bringing a hand up to his angel's cheek.

Alec smiled into the kiss and resisted the urge to pout when Magnus pulled away finally.

"It doesn't matter if he hates you" –Magnus began, never letting go of Alec's hand- "because I'll always love you." A swell of warmth rose in Alec's chest.

"Can I-I…" Magnus interrupted.

"Of course you can stay here." In that moment Alec lost all control over his body and emotions, circling around the bench before he was crashing his lips against his boyfriend. Magnus didn't complain or object. Pushing his new roomie against the bench forcefully, Alec laughed at the gesture all the while extremely turned on.

* * *

3 weeks later

Simon Lewis was fuming, he was so angry with Clary. She was perched on the end of his bed while carrying on about how Jace had lied to her. He'd kept him mouth shut about talking to Jace over her phone so he didn't see how she even had that much to complain about. He lied, he was a jerk. Simon thought that was all there could be to say.

He sat at his desk with his hand plastered to his face as he rested on it with tired eyes. He already had enough problems with Raphael to worry about. Let's just say he owed the NYC's Night Children's Gang a lot of money for certain reasons and hadn't paid yet because he didn't have the money. He knew Raphael wasn't the type to go after someone's family but there leader, Camille, he didn't know what to expect from her.

Simon sighed deeply, if it weren't for Clary Simon wouldn't even have been in that situation. So after another round of Jace bashing he was officially done.

"I just, I don't understand why he would…"

"Oh for the love of god Clary!" Simon burst out, rising from his spot. "Who cares?"

"Simon…"

"No Clary! All it's been is Jace this! Jace that! He's not that important!" Simon took a breath, he needed to just let it out and it felt like he could inhale and exhale properly again.

"He's important to me." Clary argued, Jace was important to her, he'd made her carefree in a way no one else ever had. The way he had pushed her on the swings lightly and then suddenly kissed her skin with a gentleness she was sure no one else could master. She thought he was going to be different to her and then he had lied. Fibbed when he knew she was sick of the lousy half-truths. "I really liked him." The red head concluded.

"That's great Clary! But you shouldn't even be thinking about him, you're here with me. Why can't you just be _here_?" Simon questioned upset and rightly so. She didn't even appreciate his company.

"Simon, I am here."

"No! No you're not." Simon's brown eyes looked at her hurt. "You're with Jace. I don't understand what I did Clary, you won't talk to be. You look at your phone all the time and it's always the same name that comes up, Valentine, who's Valentine? You don't tell me anything at all. You won't explain why you constantly avoid that Sebastian kid at school whenever he tries to talk to you or why you've started getting sick in the mornings. You don't talk to me anymore and I haven't done anything to deserve your silence, in fact I tell you everything!"

Clary pursed her lips, she loathed herself for not having told Simon about her newfound family members, as for being sick, it'd only been for a few days but apparently enough for Simon to have noticed. She didn't have any idea why either so she couldn't tell him that.

But her lack of sharing, that wasn't intentional she supposed. She just never felt like talking about her family, about her brother.

"I'm sorry Simon." Simon gaped. "You're my best friend I know, but I just can't talk about things at the moment." It was the term 'best friend' that cause that sting in Simon's throat, the throbbing and pounding in his chest and the aching in his heart.

"I don't want to be best friends anymore Clary." He didn't, he was so sick of concealing his obvious feelings and adoration. They were so apparent, to everyone but Clary Fray. Clary's green eyes filled with liquid at that very statement and Simon knew he needed to fix how he'd worded his sentence. "I love you Clary." He confessed.

"I love you too Simon, you know that." Simon clicked his jaw and readjusted his glasses.

"No Clary, _I love you._ " Clary's mouth hung open slightly for a good few seconds, telling Simon everything he needed to know. She didn't feel like that, she never would.

"Simon!" Clary protested at his exit as he pulled his coat off the chair and strode out. She didn't follow however, gathering he needed this time to himself to proses what had just happened. In fact, she needed to proses what had just happened.

She acted oblivious because perhaps she herself didn't want to accept it, but right at the back of her mind she was quite aware of his feelings. Those realisations just hadn't been pushed forwards quite yet.

* * *

Simon sat on a bench in the middle of Brooklyn, he knew every inch of it. Every turn and twist, every short cut and quick rout. He was so sure of Brookyln, more sure than he was of anything else and so he just smiled and enjoyed its simple nature.

He was never a big fan of Manhattan and know that he knew Jace Herondale lived there his distaste had become more prominent. But apparently Clary's hadn't. He didn't have any clue as to why but when they'd started at Idris she'd fallen so quickly into the pattern of acting like a rich kid even though she wasn't. She didn't brag or act like a snob or do anything of the sort.

It was the way she held her head and straightened her back, like she was born to be a rich prep school girl. As if it was in her very blood.

"Would you mind company?" An unfamiliar voice called. She didn't look like anyone he knew but he gestured for her to sit with a wave of his hand none the less. He tried not to look like a love sick fool but the defined pout was a bit of a giveaway. The girl didn't seem bothered by his mood though, looking at buildings just like him. "Maia Roberts by the way." Simon lifted his head for a moment, realising how rude he was actually being and offering her a hand.

"Oh, yeah sorry, Simon Lewis." He introduced himself a little skittishly, being in his nature to stutter around attractive women.

"What's got you so blue?" She inquired and he let out a soft breath. "If you don't mind me asking." Maia added, running her fingers through her brown hair.

"I just told my best friend I loved her." Simon blurted out.

"Huh." Maia nodded slightly impressed. "Impressive, she feel the same way?" Simon shook his head in a 'no' gesture. "Damn." Maia laughed. "Well I guess it could be worse."

"How could it be worse?" He turned, an eyebrow raised and head cocked, she held a laugh.

"She could have lied and said she felt the same way." Simon laughed at her petty attempt to make him feel better, a slight smile tugging on his lips.

* * *

Jocelyn never thought that she would ever again be knocking on the Lightwoods door in need of Maryse. She pulled her hand to her side when no one answered, turning away to go home after a minute before the door was yanked open harshly and without mercy for the object.

"What?" Jocelyn spun around and was faced with Maryse's daughter Isabelle looking frustrated and furious. She was in a short black dress Jocelyn would never allow Clary to wear and her raven hair was tied into a long braid. Her lips were coated with a cherry red lipstick and her heels were taller than any the older woman owned.

"Is your mother here?" Isabelle stepped aside and gestured for her to enter. She seemed to be in a horrible mood but Jocelyn would never go so far as to ask her why, she was a stranger after all.

Isabelle led the red headed woman to Maryse study, the house seemed to be void of any other members and there was an aura of loneliness and cold.

"Mom." Isabelle's voice was like ice as she pushed open the door to the large study, it was use and there were books everywhere. However the whole house was huge. A mansion similar to one Clary should have grown up in.

"Jocelyn." Maryse's tone wasn't impressed but not full of venom either so she took it as a win. "Please, take a seat. Isabelle, give us a moment please." Isabelle twisted the other way on her black heel.

"My pleasure." She claimed, waving a hand before striding out of the room and shutting the door behind her. Jocelyn frowned but didn't comment and Maryse was unfazed.

"So Jocelyn, what can I do for you? I'm going to assume it's got to do with that secret child you went and had without informing your husband." Jocelyn was baffled at how straight forward the woman was.

"Ex-husband. I'm married to Luke now." Jocelyn explained.

"But for how long? How long until Valentine weasels his way back into your heart?" Maryse asked and Jocelyn decided to divert the conversation.

"Valentine is exactly why I'm here, you know why I left this life. After what I thought happened to Jonathan I wanted nothing to do with this life. I couldn't have this life for my daughter. Now everything is different." Maryse's eyes softened, remembering how full of life Jonathan once was playing next to Alec when they were babies. "Now she's knows everything but I don't want that for Clary, I don't want her to make mistakes merely because she has money to fall back on. I don't want her to get hurt in this toxic world. Maryse, if your son were to convince her she didn't belong. Maybe she would…"

"Change her mind. Consider it done." The Lightwood finished for her, standing up and offering Jocelyn a hand without hesitation. "I don't need your daughter ruining my son and you don't need my son ruining your daughter." Maryse began to explain before Jocelyn could even ask. "We both need this."

"I'm glad." Jocelyn said warily, taking Maryse's hand after a slight twinge of hesitation. Luke would be mad at her for intervening but he didn't understand what she would do for her daughter. He loved to death but Jocelyn was willing to do whatever it took to preserve the real Clary, not a fake one influenced by money and trickery.

* * *

"Isabelle, I'm fine I promise." Alec attempted to convince his sister, it was hard only seeing her at school and he knew the mansion was lonely for her currently.

" _Well too bad."_ Isabelle said into the phone as Alec leant into Magnus' chest while the two watched some soap opera. She suddenly hung up on him and there was an apparent knock on the door. Alec panicked, he was half naked and exhausted. He was about to snap at Isabelle not to come in but the door was already wide open.

"Izzy!" Alec scolded, sitting up from his position on Magnus and looking at his boyfriend to make sure the warlock was half descent. He was fine, in pants and a silk purple robe handing open to show his bare chest. Alec was clothed enough too, only absent of a shirt. Still he scoured the room and through one on while Isabelle giggled at his sudden nervousness.

"Tea my dear Isabelle?" Magnus offered standing up, unimpressed by his lack of makeup. Isabelle shrugged, not really answering and walking over to her brother. They'd met quite a few times and would mostly consider one another a friend but that didn't mean Magnus was happy she had barged in and that didn't mean Isabelle was happy her brother had taken refuge in his apartment.

Magnus walked off to make some despite her unclear answer, assuming he and Alec would drink it anyway if not.

"Come home." Magnus heard Isabelle insist and felt a slight tinge of bitterness. He enjoyed waking up with his Alexander, making the younger one coffee as the two sat down and spoke. He loved when Alec came home from school, exasperated, and let Magnus make love to him gently. He loved the constant companionship he hadn't had for too long.

"Izzy…" Isabelle didn't let him continue.

"I'm lonely." She confessed, her words so truthful that Alec felt he couldn't deny his baby sister such a request. So he gave her what he could.

"I'll come back okay, just give me a few more days." Isabelle nodded, enveloping her brother in a quick hug before scurrying out of the room. Magnus pouted slightly, the past few days had been a beautiful dream. But he supposed that's all they were, a petty dream fabricated by a rich dropout who merely never wanted to be lonely.

Magnus didn't care about any of it, the money, the parties or the luxurious things. He just wanted Alec to stay with him. "Magnus." Alec called as he entered the kitchen, his boyfriend's bottom lip hanging out in an obvious sadness. "Don't be like that." Alec pleaded, wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist, pressing his face into the taller boys back. Magnus didn't move. "Magnus." He whispered again, this time in his ear and seductively.

"Don't leave me." He knew it was a ridiculously petty and selfish request. Magnus also knew he was making himself sound as if he would break if Alec left him alone.

"I won't ever leave you Magnus. I promise." Magnus smiled, turning and giving him a quick peck before offering him tea.

* * *

Maryse's hand softly tapped on her sons door, she wasn't sure he'd completely moved passed the manner in which she'd addressed him weeks ago, as if he weren't her son. He was, in every way that was significant.

She let herself in after receiving no reply, Jace was looking up at the ceiling with headphones plugged in while his gold eyes dwelled on some great weight he seemed to be carrying.

"Jace, can we talk?" Quizzically he gazed at her, a wave of the hand ordering her inside. She sat on the edge of his bed while he stayed silent. "It's about Clary." Jace still remained silent but is eyebrows curved in the 'I don't want to hear it' expression he always had when he had no intentions of hearing his mother out on certain subjects. "Just listen" –she began- "I know you care about Clary but you can't be with her. She's Valentine Morgenstern's daughter, he's a very dangerous man and I don't want you being caught in the crossfire and frankly I don't think Jocelyn wants Clary to be part of this world.

She's from Brooklyn, she'll be happier out of all this mess our money can bring Jace. You know that. And you'll be safer." Jace pursed his lips. Still not entirely convinced and was finding it hard to keep his mouth shut on the topic. "I don't want you to get hurt. I know you think you'll be fine, but you won't. There are plenty of other girls…"

"Not like Clary." Jace piped up for the first time, defending the girl.

"Exactly like Clary, except with less complicated pasts. Jace this girl makes you look weak." Maryse couldn't believe that she was resorting to use this manner of persuasion. Even though she knew it would work. "And I know you're not weak."

She stood off and straightened her dress, telling his he should get some sleep before making her departure. He always looked so exhausted but she could hardly blame him.

* * *

Ringing filled Clary's ears as it did every morning, except today Simon wasn't standing beside her with the reassurance he could always catch her if she fell. Her hand twitched just a little as she saw her phone buzz, on the screen Jace's name lit up. Telling her to meet him in one of the science labs.

She was adamant about getting there quickly but that queasiness in her stomach prevented her from arriving in under a minute, having to take a few moments to breath.

The red head ran her paint stained fingers through her hair from the previous night's experiments with new colours. Clary then popped her head to the side to look into the door and couldn't help but gaze at Jace in awe due to the very sight of him.

The scene in front of her was picturesque and she wished to do nothing but draw it. Jace's hands were gripping the side of a desk and his face was lifted to stare at the black board. It was covered in science explanations and examples that Clary could never quite wrap her head around but Simon managed to understand in the blink of an eye.

Jace's hair was slicked back and his jean complimented the muscles all over, his shirt too, as it clung to his chest possessively. She knew she was supposed to mad at him but could not bring herself to actually be angry with the boy. He was just so beautiful and charming. An angel in fragile human skin, awaiting to break free and fly again.

"Jace." Clary announced as she entered. "I found my phone." She informed snappishly, holding up the old mobile. Jace rolled his golden eyes at how aggravated she sounded due to his schemes.

"Good for you." Her angry expression dropped, a wave of disappointment hit her when he couldn't even bring himself to apologise.

"Come on Jace, can you just explain why you hid it." She wanted more than anything for him to say he was sorry, to sweep her off her feet and kiss her like in all those daft fairy tales. Or to simply be lying into his warmth in the night, consuming his high temperatures for himself.

"I wanted to make sure no one got in my way." He looked at her coldly.

"Of what?"

"Wooing you, you see it's no fun until you leave them wanting more." Clary's eyes widened as Jace paced around the room, telling himself on the inside he was doing what needed to be done. "Now you've tasted me and are addicted you can go. I am no longer in need of you." He was aware of how much of an asshole he was. She was so sure though, that the day at central park had been perfect, that they both felt the strong connection. Now she realised that maybe he'd made it all up, the story about his parents watching his as he played on the swings, all the answers he'd given her as she'd grown curious. Now she realised that perhaps they were all lies fabricated by that sick mind of his.

"You're disgusting." Jace felt that the venom in her words were like a blade piercing his heart. "And sick! Who does that to someone?" She asked, his face twisted slightly, giving her hope but quickly pulling the mask back on again to continue his façade.

"It was just business Clary, you're a part of this world too you know." She scoffed, she was wrong about him, about wanting to be with him. He was feral and toxic. "You're one of us now." Clary slapped his moving hand away like he would infect her with his touch. He hated the words that had left his lips but new they were necessary.

"I'm nothing like you, I don't hurt people. I'm not part of this world." She stated firmly, believing what she said as she left the room holding back tears. He watched her leave and he didn't stop her. Repeating over and over again he did what needed to be done, he stopped something that could have mistakenly hurt him and make his heart hurt.

Clary lay against her locker for a few moments, breathing in and out. Instructing herself to do so even as she tried to process recent events and keep her breakfast down at the same time. She wasn't used to feeling sick, it wasn't a common occurrence to see Clary Fray out of action.

Clary hadn't realised she'd been continuing to use the wrong name every time she thought of herself. She wasn't Clary Fray, but neither was she Clary Fairchild or Morgenstern. She was Clary, no last name currently defining her.

Clary couldn't hold it any longer, she knew that as she ran for the girl's bathroom just as the bell went. Teenage boys and girls scattering and getting in her way. She manoeuvred through them however, falling down on the floor and dry heaving, knowing something was bound to come up eventually.

It was only until she was wrenching her guts out into the toilet bowl did she notice another person's presence. Pulling her hair away from her face and whispering soothing assuring words in her ears that she was going to be okay.

She only knew who it was when she saw the thick ring when he pulled a strand of her hair back. It was large and silver, an 'M' engraved in it and falling star on the side of the jewellery piece.

"It's okay little sister." Sebastian told her when she was tired and finished and for once she believed him. Sitting back in his arms as he lay against the toilet stall door. She was exhausted and hadn't been sleeping, not to mention sick every morning. Clary didn't have any idea what was wrong with her.

"I feel like I'm dying." She confessed jokingly as she lay there in comfort. She didn't understand why he seemed to dangerous and yet safe. Sebastian's whole aura just spoke of possessiveness and maybe that's what it was.

He'd been that way as children too, she remembered now, how every now and then she'd see his green eyes peering at her.

"You're not, I promise." He ran his fingers through her curls while she tried to sit up a little more, still using him to rest on.

"Thank you." She never thought she would have a brother to say those words to but now she did. Though her words were slurred ever so slightly because of the lack of sleep she'd gotten it still meant just as much to her older brother.

"Always." He helped her off the floor. "I'll take you home." He assured her, making sure to hold onto her arms so she could regain her balance. He'd helped her collect her things and the moment she stepped outside the school it was as if he was the good guy. Like he hadn't gone and thrown his hand into Jace's attractive face.

"How long have you known I was your sister?" Sebastian's eyes lowered to the ground at the sudden question.

"Since I was four." He clarified, her bag still draped over his shoulder. Clary had informed him she'd felt quite a bit better but still he insisted on carrying the bag for her. The school was bound to call her mom due to her absence but Clary hoped to be home by then so she could inform Jocelyn.

In some way she still felt sick, Jace had gone and said those cruel disgusting things that in some form made her feel violated. As if he had just wanted to taste and then move on, even after they had had genuine fun together. Maybe she was the only one who found it fun, Clary guessed.

She was about to splutter a reply in the midst of her thoughts but Sebastian continued. "I asked my father where my mother was and he told me she'd left us" –Sebastian made a point of leaving out how he blamed the young boy for the whole ordeal- "I asked if she was coming back and he said she wasn't, he told me she had you to take care of. He's known for so long that you existed but he could never confirm that you were his as well. Until a few months ago. I don't know how, I never asked."

"Why not?" Clary whispered, looking up at him as he glanced at her, lowering his head quickly afterwards.

"Because you were my sister either way. You were still Jocelyn's daughter, any idiot can see that. You two are so similar." Sebastian momentarily looked away, giving off a sense he was mad because of this.

"Is that a bad thing?" She inquired, he shook his head.

"No" –he released a breath- "it's just something that's kept you from me for so long. If you had looked like Father than he wouldn't have restricted my contact with you so heavily."

"Oh." Was all Clary replied with. "Is your father, our father, a bad person? My mom said he did some bad things but he's still my dad." Sebastian felt in that moment he wanted to protect her from all the evil in the world but he couldn't because that would mean leaving her. And he didn't want to do that.

"Father is... he'll love you Clary." _He'll love you because you're not me._ "I think so anyway." Sebastian declared, stopping on the sidewalk and holding his hand out for a cab. "It'll take too long to walk all the way to Brooklyn." He told her as a cabby pulled over for them. She jumped in and expected him to follow but he didn't, throwing in her bag instead. "Be careful." He simply said shutting the door.

She would have just let the cab keep driving if she hadn't seen that streak of blonde peeking out from the side of a care. She told the cab to stop down the street, he gave her a confused look but didn't charge her, merely rolling his eyes and driving off as she hid behind another car.

It was Jace, signalling for Sebastian to come towards him as he went into an alleyway. Clary followed with worry. Why would he have any interest in speaking with her brother?

Sebastian new this feeling, it was a twinge. A tickle in his hands, he would begin getting palpitations and his chest would tighten. It wasn't an uncommon feeling but Jace just made his rage so much more prominent.

He shouldn't have followed but did, looking the golden eyed boy right in the eyes while they stood opposite to one another.

"What do you want Herondale?" Sebastian spat, like Jace was a disease.

"For you to stay away from Clary. I know what you do to people you love." Sebastian blinked rapidly, tremoring slightly. Jace didn't know anything about him. "I have a few friends and they know a few things about certain individuals. You'll hurt her."

Sebastian spun on his heel to leave, trying to suppress the urge to burst out, it wasn't a visible irritation but it was certainly there.

"If you or your father kill her like you do so many others, I will make your life a living hell." It was like the beast took over, so quickly it was hard to see.

It was an upturned lip, a sneaky smile. He became a demon so quickly. Storming towards Jace he pushed the younger boy against the wall, he forearm pressing stronger against Jace's throat while a sharp blade was gripped in his other hand, pressing lightly on Jace's stomach like daring him to move.

"I think you really don't know anything." Sebastian began, his eyes gleaming with madness. "I think you're a fool! Threatening a Morgenstern and accusing me of hurting my own blood? I'll do with Clary what I like and you won't do a damn thing about it. Because of that little brother and sister you have grown so fond of and that big brother who always has your back. They're going to get hurt if you intervene in any of my affairs. No matter who they involve."

Jace breathed out for air and Clary was about to step in when Sebastian released his hold on Jace, his eyes going wide in a similar way they had done in the police station. "Just stay out of my way." Sebastian finished, loosening his grip on the knife in his fingers and shoving it into his pocket before running out of the alley quickly. Clary didn't stay to assure Jace was okay, confused and saddened by what she had witnessed, aware neither knew she had done so.

* * *

Jocelyn's finger shook as Valentine entered her home, she civilized but she was afraid. Afraid for herself and for her family. It was almost a blessing Luke was working a long shift. She only pitied Valentine if Luke knew he'd shown up at their home.

"What do you want?" Jocelyn bit out harshly, Valentine smiled.

"Time."

"What?" Jocelyn scoffed. "Now you want time with her?"

"I'll pay you whatever you want, I'll buy you a mansion." Valentine offered, his eyebrows drawn together.

"I don't want a mansion I want Jonathan." Jocelyn truly did only want her child back but she knew she wasn't the one with the power, asking for time with Clary was merely a formality. He was the most dangerous man in New York, he could force time with her if he pleased.

Valentine's faces twisted into an unreadable expression.

"Very well. Tell Clarissa I'd like to speak to her." Valentine placed a card on the table as he made his exit. "And to call me. Do that and you can have as much time with Jonathan as you desire."

* * *

Sebastian hid in his room the best he could, let's just say walking along side Clary was enough to get the press questioning why Sebastian Verlac was all of a sudden interested in a commoner. It was usually alright, people making assumptions. It was all over the media when Jace Herondale was seen with the red head but his family had no visible dirt to worry about.

The Morgenstern's however did. Jocelyn and Clary were put at risk now and he knew how poorly his father would see his decisions, so he waited quietly for his father's return in his room knowing full well he could expect a bruise or two, or more than two.

Valentine however wasn't in the mood for physical punishment.

Sebastian knew that when he heard his maid scream.

No this Valentine wanted his to experience hurt like he ever had, he wanted him to cry. The young man ran out of his room immediately, his vision blurring in panic, Valentine had a blade to Julia's throat while the woman whom was still so youthful and whose body never seemed to age clawed at his hands.

"Please." She joked out, her eyes on the monster restraining her movements.

"Jonathan, how nice of you to make an appearance. Have you any idea what you've done? People don't need to know who you are. You are Sebastian Verlac not Jonathan in the presses eyes, we cannot be identified and now because of you we might be! You ungrateful brat." The story was simple, Sebastian moved from France after his aunt died when he was 3 and was living with his second uncle on his father's side that had no reason to meet anyone involved in Sebastian life.

"Father I'm sorry." Valentine shrugged in reply, his dark eyes still thirsty for blood.

"If you can't behave, around Clary or otherwise, I'll start killing people you love are we understood. Aline's next do you understand?" Sebastian looked at Julia with heartache. He wanted to save her so desperately.

"Yes father I understand." He couldn't risk Aline's safety, she was his closest friend. She thought them cousins. The Penhallows had always shown him kindness, she especially. He wouldn't let his father harm one jet black hair on her head. Even if he had to get the Lightwoods involved.

"Good." Sebastian thought he'd let Julia go but he didn't. "Let this be a reminder." He announced before bringing his knife across her throat. Blood drenched everything as she made a joking sound. Sebastian ran forward when Valentine let go of the poor woman. She fell into his arms lifeless, he almost gagged before Valentine stormed out, letting a few tears slip for the woman he cared deeply for.

"I'm so sorry." Sebastian whispered to her.

* * *

Izzy ranted to Jace about her parents for at least the third night in a row. Claiming they were being ridiculous and should just call or make an attempt to contact him and convince him everything's okay to but they were too stubborn.

She hated it when her family fought, she liked it when everyone was home and yet no one was. At the moment it was just her and Jace. And she was sure Jace was getting sick of her voice.

"So what's going on with you and that read head?" She asked after finishing her own problems in life, bring Jace back into the real world. "You still together?"

"Nope." He responded plainly.

"What!? Why not!? She seemed nice, you liked her! You got arrested for her even!"

"Well it didn't work out."

"Or maybe Mom didn't want it to work out." Izzy announced, hands on her hips as Jace sat across from her vision on his bed, playing mindlessly with a football. He was wearing quite a boring outfit in her opinion, not that that was uncommon. A gray shirt clung to his body and he wore a loose pair of black sweats. She was much more fashionable, with a tight deep blue dress that complimented every angle of her long elegant body. Jace never understood her desire to look like a runway model. The Lightwoods all looked fabulous in everything and Izzy nor Jace were no exception.

"So what? I had my fun with her. It's over now."

"Woman aren't toys to play with and then throw away Jace." Isabelle scolded.

"Oh don't act like you don't do the same with boys you sadist." She tried to look angry and so did he but neither could stop themselves from bursting into a fit of laughter. She joined him on the bed, leaning against the headboard. When there chuckles died don't she just let out a breath.

"You liked her though, I could tell."

" _Liking someone_ makes you weak Isabelle." Said Jace.

"You're not weak Jace, you're just an idiot. Come on, I have a plan to get that girl to forgive your dumb ass." Isabelle sprung off the bed, holding out a hand for her brother. "Come on!" She repeated harsher. Jace rolled his golden eyes but took the offered hand of the schemer.

* * *

Clary's rested her cheek on her hand while browsing the internet, searching for some explanation.

The closest result Clary found was IED, Intermitted Explosive Disorder, some of the symptoms matched but she knew only Sebastian could help her officially identify it. It was how that truly worried Clary, there were three main causes, genetic which Clary didn't think was true. Only because Valentine had seemed quite calm talking to Jocelyn despite the clear hatred in his voice and her mother had never been an aggressive person, a difference in brain patterns which wasn't so unbelievable. And environmental, she hoped for every ones sake this wasn't true. Jocelyn said Valentine was horrible, but Clary had never stopped to actually think about her claims.

After a while she closed off the subject completely, preferring to focus on her own problems. Said problems being her unusual regular vomiting. She felt like an idiot when she figured it out. Everything she typed up regarding being sick early on in the day led to morning sickness. A common result of pregnancy.

But they'd always been safe hadn't they.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, opening her window. Clary didn't think her parents would notice, prayed even, as they thought she'd gone to bed and were probably in bed themselves. A drug store was bound to be open even this late into the night.

An hour later Clary sat on a park bench her head in her hands and a feeling of aloneness overcoming her. So she went to the only person who was always there for her. And she explained everything, she told Simon about her father and mother. About Sebastian and what Jace had said to her. They'd avoided any relations to the topic of him confessing his love and for now that suited both parties.

Simon wasn't nearly as shocked by any of it, though he was definitely baffled, like he was about her announcement.

"How! How Clary! Do you know how likely it is to conceive a child after one night?!"

"No." Clary told him.

"It's like 2%!" Clary frowned at her best friend.

"I'm pretty sure that's not true, Simon calm down. I told you this because I trust you. Just… I don't know how this happened okay." Clary was panting heavily, having run all the way to Simon's after taking that stupid test.

"It's his yes?"

"Of course Simon! I'm not going around sleeping with every guy I see!" Simon raised an eyebrow in disbelief and Clary took it as a blow to the heart before scowling.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter, we're getting you professionally tested! I don't trust those stupid sticks!" Simon announced, going to grab his coat.

"With what money Simon?!" Clary boomed. Simon stood there thinking as Clary frowned upset.

"I guess we should visit your Dad then yeah?" Clary's eyes widened understanding it may have been the only option they had.

* * *

 **Lmao I am back from the dead, this is not a drill! I repeat this is not a drill! Also I changed my name, like 5 times, I don't know why either. Just go with it. Anyhow, I have to ask whether people like the way I'm doing a human Sebastian, he'll probably become more violent now that he's lost a loved one, but he still won't be his vial demon self because this is the mundane world where he's only a little bit of a psychopath. Please share your thoughts on him or even on the story all together, feedback is always amazing! Also I hope you guys enjoyed! (Also next chapter is a seriously exciting one so I'll try put it up as soon as possible.)**

 **-Manathiel**

 **Tealolives: Yes I do, or I did, but this is the result. But pffft who needs one am I right? Just kidding I'll try update more frequently but certainly no promises.**

 **Carasemoji: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this one as well! Sorry for the wait.**

 **Alisha24 + Shadowfans83 + Jess +** **ile de beaute** **: I did, finally :'D**

 **Guest: I'm so happy to hear you're anxious for more, I hope this sufficed.**

 **: Thank you so much! I'm ecstatic to hear how much you're enjoyed my work! You're review was so kind and made my day :)**

 **Guests: Thank you!**

 **Carterillie: Thanks! Here is the update.**


End file.
